The description of prior art will be primarily based on the list of references presented at the end of this section.
Concerns over the safety of earlier lithium secondary batteries led to the development of lithium ion secondary batteries, in which pure lithium metal sheet or film was replaced by carbonaceous materials as the anode. The carbonaceous material may comprise primarily graphite that can be intercalated with lithium and the resulting graphite intercalation compound may be expressed as LixC6, where x is typically less than 1. In order to minimize the loss in energy density due to this replacement, x in LixC6 must be maximized and the irreversible capacity loss Qir in the first charge of the battery must be minimized. Carbon anodes can have a long cycle life due to the presence of a protective surface-electrolyte interface layer (SEI), which results from the reaction between lithium and the electrolyte during the first several cycles of charge-discharge. The lithium in this reaction comes from some of the lithium ions originally intended for the charge transfer purpose. As the SEI is formed, the lithium ions become part of the inert SEI layer and become irreversible, i.e, they can no longer be the active element for charge transfer. Therefore, it is desirable to use a minimum amount of lithium for the formation of an effective SEI layer. In addition to SEI formation, Qir has been attributed to graphite exfoliation caused by electrolyte solvent co-intercalation and other side reactions [Refs.1-4].
The maximum amount of lithium that can be reversibly intercalated into the interstices between graphene planes of a perfect graphite crystal is generally believed to occur in a graphite intercalation compound represented by LixC6(x=1), corresponding to a theoretical specific capacity of 372 mAh/g. In other graphitized carbon materials than pure graphite crystals, there exists a certain amount of graphite crystallites dispersed in or bonded by an amorphous or disordered carbon matrix phase. The amorphous phase typically can store lithium to a specific capacity level higher than 372 mAh/g, up to 700 mAh/g in some cases, although a specific capacity higher than 1,000 mAh/g has been sporadically reported. Hence, the magnitude of x in a carbonaceous material LixC6 varies with the proportion of graphite crystallites and can be manipulated by using different processing conditions, as exemplified in [Refs.1-4]. An amorphous carbon phase alone tends to exhibit a low electrical conductivity (high charge transfer resistance) and, hence, a high polarization or internal power loss. Conventional amorphous carbon-based anode materials also tend to give rise to a high irreversible capacity.
The so-called “amorphous carbons” commonly used as anode active materials are typically not purely amorphous, but contain some micro- or nano-crystallites with each crystallite being composed of a small number of graphene sheets (basal planes) that are stacked and bonded together by weak van der Waals forces. The number of graphene sheets varies between one and several hundreds, giving rise to a c-directional dimension (thickness Lc) of typically 0.34 nm to 100 nm. The length or width (La) of these crystallites is typically between tens of nanometers to microns. Among this class of carbon materials, soft and hard carbons made by low-temperature pyrolysis (550-1,000° C.) exhibit a reversible capacity of 400-800 mAh/g in the 0-2.5 V range [Refs.1-3]. Dahn et al. have made the so-called house-of-cards carbonaceous material with enhanced capacities approaching 700 mAh/g [Refs.1,2]. Tarascon's research group obtained enhanced capacities of up to 700 mAh/g by milling graphite, coke, or carbon fibers [Ref.3]. Dahn et al. explained the origin of the extra capacity with the assumption that in disordered carbon containing some dispersed graphene sheets (referred to as house-of-cards materials), lithium ions are adsorbed on two sides of a single graphene sheet [Refs.1,2]. It was also proposed that Li readily bonded to a proton-passivated carbon, resulting in a series of edge-oriented Li—C—H bonds. This provides an additional source of Li+ in some disordered carbons [Ref.5]. Other researchers suggested the formation of Li metal mono-layers on the outer graphene sheets [Ref.6] of graphite nano-crystallites. The amorphous carbons of Dahn et al. were prepared by pyrolyzing epoxy resins and may be more correctly referred to as polymeric carbons. Polymeric carbon-based anode materials were also studied by Zhang, et al. [Ref.8] and Liu, et al. [Ref.9].
Peled and co-workers improved the reversible capacity of a graphite electrode to ˜400 mAh/g by mild air oxidation [Ref.4]. They showed that mild oxidation (burning) of graphite produces well-defined voids or nano-channels, having an opening of a few nanometers and up to tens of nanometers, on the surface of the graphite. They believed that these nano-channels were small enough to prevent co-intercalation of the solvent molecule but large enough to allow Li-ion penetration [Ref.4]. These nano-channels were formed at the La-Lc interface, called “zigzag and armchair faces” between two adjacent crystallites, and in the vicinity of defects and impurities. Both natural and synthetic graphite materials typically have a wide variety of functional groups (e.g., carbonate, hydrogen, carboxyl, lactone, phenol, carbonyl, ether, pyrone, and chromene) at the edges of crystallites defined by La and Lc [Ref.7]. These groups can react with lithium and/or electrolyte species to form a so-called in situ CB-SEI (chemically bonded solid electrolyte interface) [Ref.4] on which, for example, carboxylic acid surface films are converted into Li-carboxylic salts.
In summary, in addition to the above-cited three mechanisms, the following mechanisms for the extra capacity over the theoretical value of 372 mAh/g have been proposed [Ref. 4]: (i) lithium can occupy nearest neighbor sites; (ii) insertion of lithium species into nano-scaled cavities; (iii) in very disordered carbons containing large fractions of single graphene sheets (like the structure of a house of cards) lithium may be adsorbed on both sides of single layer sheets [Refs.1,2]; (iv) correlation of H/C ratio with excess capacity led to a proposal that lithium may be bound somehow in the vicinity of the hydrogen atoms (possible formation of multi-layers of lithium on the external graphene planes of each crystallite in disordered carbons) [Ref.6]; and (vi) accommodation of lithium in the zigzag and armchair sites [Ref.4].
In addition to carbon- or graphite-based anode materials, other inorganic materials that have been evaluated for potential anode applications include metal oxides, metal nitrides, metal sulfides, and a range of metals, metal alloys, and intermetallic compounds that can accommodate lithium atoms/ions. In particular, lithium alloys having a composition formula of LiaA (A is a metal such as Al, and “a” satisfies 0<a≦5) has been investigated as potential anode materials. This class of anode material has a higher theoretical capacity, e.g., Li4Si (3,829 mAh/g), Li4.4Si (4,200 mAh/g), Li4.4Ge (1,623 mAh/g), Li4.4Sn (993 mAh/g), Li3Cd (715 mAh/g), Li3Sb (660 mAh/g), Li4.4Pb (569 mAh/g), LiZn (410 mAh/g), and Li3Bi (385 mAh/g). However, for the anodes composed of these materials, pulverization (fragmentation of the alloy particles) proceeds with the progress of the charging and discharging cycles due to expansion and contraction of the anode during the absorption and desorption of the lithium ions. The expansion and contraction also tend to result in reduction in or loss of particle-to-particle contacts or contacts between the anode and its current collector. These adverse effects result in a significantly shortened charge-discharge cycle life.
To overcome the problems associated with such mechanical degradation, composites composed of small electrochemically active particles supported with less active or non-active matrices have been proposed for use as an anode material. Examples of these active particles are Si, Sn, and SnO2. However, most of prior art composite electrodes have deficiencies in some ways, e.g., in most cases, less than satisfactory reversible capacity, poor cycling stability, high irreversible capacity, ineffectiveness in reducing the internal stress or strain during the lithium ion insertion and extraction steps, and/or undesirable side effects.
For instance, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,945 (Dec. 28, 1999) by Jacobs, et al., a solid solution of titanium dioxide and tin dioxide was utilized as the anode active substance in the negative electrode of a rechargeable lithium battery. The density of the negative electrode made as described above was 3.65 g/cm3, and the reversible capacity of the negative electrode containing TiO2—SnO2 in a ratio of 39:61 by weight, was found to be 1130 mAh/cm3. This was equivalent to 309.6 mAh/g, although the obtained rechargeable lithium battery was calculated to have energy density of 207 watt.hour per liter. Furthermore, the nanoparticles of the anode material react with the electrolyte during the charge-discharge cycles, resulting in reduced long-term utility.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,448 (Nov. 7, 2000), by Fauteux et al., a composite was formed by mixing carbon with a metal salt in water, followed by evaporation, heating and further treatment. The process produces a composite with many pores, which are not always preferred. The best achievable capacity was reported to be in the range of 750-2,000 mAh/cm3. With a density of 4 g/cm3, this implies a maximum capacity of 500 mAh/g
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,393 (Aug. 15, 2000), Kodas et al. provided carbon-metal particles by mixing the reactant, making the mixture into an aerosol, and then heating. Every particle contains a carbon phase and a metal phase. This study was primarily on carbon-supported platinum, silver, palladium, ruthenium, osmium and alloys thereof, which are for electro-catalysis purpose (e.g., for fuel cell applications).
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,499 (Aug. 22, 2006), Hung disclosed a method of forming a composite anode material. The steps include selecting a carbon material as a constituent part of the composite, chemically treating the selected carbon material to receive nanoparticles, incorporating nanoparticles into the chemically treated carbon material, and removing surface nanoparticles from an outside surface of the carbon material with incorporated nanoparticles. A material making up the nanoparticles alloys with lithium. The resulting carbon/nanoparticle composite anodes did not exhibit any significant increase in capacity, mostly lower than 400 mAh/g.
In summary, the prior art has not demonstrated a composite material that has all or most of the properties desired for use in an anode for lithium-ion batteries. Thus, there is a need for a new anode for lithium-ion batteries that has a high cycle life, high reversible capacity, and low irreversible capacity. There is also a need for a method of readily or easily producing such a material.
References:
                1. T. Zheng, Q. Zhong, and J. R. Dahn, J. Electrochem. Soc. 142 (1995) L211.        2. J. S. Xue and J. R. Dahn, J. Electrochem. Soc. 142 (1995) 3668.        3. F. Disma, L. Aymard, and J.-M. Tarascon, J. Electrochem. Soc., 143 (1996) 3959.        4. E. Peled, C. Menachem, A. Melman, J. Electrochem. Soc. 143 (1996) L4.        5. U. Rothlisberger and M. L. Klein, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 117, 42 (1995).        6. R. Yazami and M. Deschamps, J. Power Sources, 54 (1995) 411.        7. Y. Ein-Eli, V. R. Koch, J. Electrochem. Soc. 144 (1997) 2968.        8. Zhang, et al., “Carbon Electrode Materials for Lithium Battery Cells and Method of Making Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,151 (Jun. 3, 1997).        9. Liu, et al., “Composite Carbon Materials for Lithium Ion Batteries, and Method of Producing Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,715 (Jun. 1, 1999).        10. Tanaka, et al., “Carbon Anode for Secondary Battery,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,726 (Sep. 6, 1994).        11. Nishimura, et al., “Nonaqueous Secondary Battery and a Method of Manufacturing a Negative Electrode Active Material,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,296 (Oct. 12, 1999).        12. Yamada, et al., “Nonaqueous Secondary Battery,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,092 (Mar. 21, 2000).        13. R. A. Greinke, et al., “Anode for Lithium Ion Battery,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,555,271 (Apr. 29, 2003).        14. H. Li, X. Huang, L. Chen, G. Zhou, Z. Zhang, D. Yu, Y. Mo, and N. Pei, Solid State Ionics, 135 (2000) 181.        15. S. Bourderau, T. Brousse, and D. M. Schleich, J. Power Source, 81-82 (1999) 233.        16. J. Jung, M. Park, Y. Yoon, K. Kim, and S. Joo, J. Power Sources, 115 (2003) 346.        17. S. Ohara, J. Suzuki, K. Sekine, and T. Takamura, J. Power Sources, 119-126 (2003) 591.        18. S. Hwang, H. Lee, S. Jang, S. Lee, H. Baik, and J. Lee, Electrochem. Solid State Letter, 4 (2001) A 97.        19. N. Dimove, K. Fukuda, T. Umeno, S. Kugino, and M. Yoshio, J. Power Sources, 114 (2003) 88.        20. Z. S. Wen, J. Yang, B. F. Wang, K. Wang, and Y. Liu, Electrochem. Communications, 5 (2003) 165.        21. N. Dimove, S. Kugino, and M. Yoshio, Electrochim. Acta, 48 (2003) 1579.        22. A. M. Wilson, G. Zank, K. Eguchi, W. Xing, J. R. Dahn, J. Power Sources, 68 (1997) 195.        23. Weibing Xing, A. M. Wilson, K. Eguchi, G. Zank, J. R. Dahn, J. Electrochem. Soc. 144 (1997) 2410.        24. A. M. Wilson, J. R. Dahn, J. Electrochem. Soc. 142 (1995) 326.        25. D. Larcher, C. Mudalige, A. E. George, V. Porter, M. Gharghouri, J. R. Dahn, Solid State Ionics, 122 (1999) 71.        26. Noriyuki Kurita and Morinobu Endo, Carbon, 40 (2002) 253.        27. C. C. Hung, “Carbon Materials Metal/Metal Oxide Nanoparticle Composite and Battery Anode Composed of the Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,499 (Aug. 22, 2006).        28. D. Clerc, et al., “Multiphase Material and Electrodes Made Therefrom,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,744 (Feb. 25, 2003).        29. D. L. Foster, et al, “Electrode for Rechargeable Lithium-Ion Battery and Method for Fabrication,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,143 (Nov. 13, 2001).        30. D. B. Le, “Silicon-Containing Alloys Useful as Electrodes for Lithium-Ion Batteries,” US 2007/0148544 (Pub. Jun. 28, 2007).        31. H. Yamaguchi, “Anode Material, Anode and Battery,” US 2007/0122701 (Pub. May 31, 2007).        32. S. Kawakami, et al., “Electrode Material for Anode of Rechargeable Lithium Battery,” US 2007/0031730 (Pub. Feb. 8, 2007).        33. H. Kim, et al., “Anode Active Material, Manufacturing Method Thereof, and Lithium Battery Using the Anode Active Material,” US 2007/0020519 (Pub. Jan. 25, 2007).        34. H. Ishihara, “Anode Active Material and Battery,” US 2006/0263689 (Pub. Nov. 23, 2006).        35. T. Kosuzu, et al., “Electrode Material for Rechargeable Lithium Battery,” US 2006/0237697 (Pub. Oct. 26, 2006).        